indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
7 небес, 7 земель
Как создавалась книга Бытие Seven Heavens Throne of God Престол славы Heaven in Judaism =Is the idea of seven heavens / the seventh heaven biblical?= https://www.gotquestions.org/seven-heavens-seventh-heaven.html Answer: The phrase "in seventh heaven" means to experience great joy or contentment. The expression also implies that there are seven heavens to be had, which is a common teaching among several religions. Two of the oldest religions that teach seven heavens are Hinduism and the ancient Babylonian cult. In Hinduism, there are seven higher worlds and seven lower worlds; the earth is the lowest higher world. The six higher worlds above us are places of increasing wonder and delight where people who have accumulated good karma go after they die. When the dead have spent all the time their good deeds have earned them, they are reincarnated and return to earth. Those who live extraordinarily pious lives can break out of this cycle and experience Nirvana, a state of eternal existence. The ancient Babylonians did not teach that the seven heavens were for humans. Rather, they divided the different heavens into seven levels of space between the earth’s atmosphere and the spirit of the heavens; beyond was the Zodiac. Each of the seven heavens was associated with a particular god and a celestial body: the moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, the sun, Jupiter, and Saturn. Historians aren’t sure when the Jews first learned of Babylon’s seven heavens; Abraham might have been exposed to such a belief before he left Ur, or Hebrew scholars may have learned of it while exiled to Babylon. Either way, rabbis adapted the myth, integrating it into the Talmud—their extra-scriptural writings. The Jewish “heavens,” associated with the same celestial bodies, contain a mix of people, angels, demons, Nephilim, and natural phenomenon, the specifics changing with the teacher. As the astronomical and meteorological sciences have advanced, Jews have rejected a literal seven heavens and now see them as metaphorical—there’s no way hail could come to earth from Jupiter, after all. Islam combines the seven heavens of Judaism with a story from Zoroastrianism. Hadith literature tells how Muhammad was taken on a journey through all seven heavens. In each heaven he met a character from the Bible or another prophet of Islam. Centuries before, the Zoroastrian priest Arta Viraf supposedly made a similar trip to heaven. In Islam and Zoroastrianism both, the heavens are levels of paradise reserved for increasingly devout worshipers. Dante Alighieri combined Babylonian mythology with Christian metaphor when he wrote The Divine Comedy. In Dante’s epic poem, the seven celestial bodies represent ever more virtuous natures. Above these heavens, in which the righteous are rewarded after death, are four more levels. The last is Empyrean, the immaterial dwelling place of God. The Bible says nothing that would validate a belief in seven heavens, but the word heaven itself has several meanings. The Hebrew for “heaven,” shamayim, only appears in the plural form and can mean “sky” (Genesis 1:8–9), “outer space” (Genesis 22:17), or “the place where God dwells” (Joshua 2:11). In the New Testament, the Greek ouranos can mean “the dwelling place of God” (Matthew 12:50) or “the sky” (Acts 10:11). And paradeisos (“paradise” or “garden”) can refer to the place where dead believers await resurrection (Luke 23:43), to where God dwells now (2 Corinthians 12:4), or to our eternal home (Revelation 2:7). In 2 Corinthians 12:2 Paul says he knew a man (assumed to be himself—he is speaking in the third person) who went to the “third heaven.” The “third heaven” here simply means the spiritual dwelling of God, as opposed to the other two “heavens,” the atmosphere and outer space. The three “heavens” implied in 2 Corinthians 12:2 would be the three different realms that we call “the sky,” “outer space,” and the “spiritual heaven.” In our vernacular, “seventh heaven” means “the best, happiest place to be,” but the Bible doesn’t give any indication that a seventh heaven actually exists. God promises He will not always live above us, but He will live with us in the New Jerusalem (Revelation 21). And although we will receive rewards according to our works (Revelation 22:12), the Bible never suggests that we’ll be segregated from each other. Recommended Resource: Heaven by Randy Alcorn =In Seventh Heaven= http://people.ucalgary.ca/~elsegal/Shokel/891103_7th_Heaven.html The Seven Heavens Some of the Rabbis of the Talmud had very precise ideas about the structure of the upper regions. They were presumably influenced by the fact that the Hebrew word for "heavens" or "sky" appears only in a plural form: shamayim, implying a multiplicity of heavens. Given the special role of the number seven in the Bible, it was natural that this number should also determine the arrangement of the heavens. The Jewish sages had no trouble finding distinct functions for each of the seven levels. The heavens, mysterious as they are, affect us in many aspects of our daily life, as well as having important religious associations. Thus, according to one quaint itemization, one heaven is required simply to screen off the light at night-time, another to store the rain and snow, and still another to house the planets. Others have more religious uses, accommodating the souls of the righteous and the unborn, as well as various levels of angels, the Heavenly Jerusalem, and the throne of God. According to one legend, the Israelites who assembled at Mount Sinai to receive the Torah were treated to a glimpse of all seven heavens opened up above them. The Jewish mystical tradition, as it is revealed to us in texts dating from just after the Talmudic period, turned the concept of seven heavenly levels into a key focus of its speculations. According to their imagery these heavens are actually palaces--"heikhalot"--and the task of the mystic is to ascend as high as he can until he reaches the highest level, where he will be vouchsafed a peek at the throne of God. In this conception of multi-layered palaces the Jewish mystics were influenced by the verse in the Song of Songs (1:4); "The King God has brought me into his chambers," a verse which had already been interpreted allegorically by Rabbi Akiva, the most renowned Talmudic mystic. =Семь небес спасения= http://www.holyspirit.ru/7skies.htm Древнее изображение медитирующего йогаДревнее изображение медитирующего йога Из гностических, христианских, суфийских и иудейских текстов видно, что шестые небеса являются вратами в Царство Духа, центром Христа, тогда как в седьмых находится Царствие Божие. Согласно гностическим текстам, "высшая София" создала мировой эмбрион, оказавшийся за "Пределом" . Эта субстанция, оставшаяся вне Плеромы, носит название "внешней" или "низшей Софии"; она пребывает во мраке и в тоске и взывает к Неизреченному Божеству, моля о помощи, спасении и озарении. Из "высшей Софии" через воздействие Иисуса начинается исхождение 7 космических сил, образующих Гебдомаду ("Семерицу" или "Огдоаду" - восьмерицу), вмещающую полноту созидательных потенций вселенной. Эта Гебдомада является миром средним между Божеством и материей. К ней, произведённой Софией, применялся текст Притчей Соломоновых: "Премудрость построила себе дом, вытесала семь столбов его..." (Притч.XI,1). Описание семи небес встречаем в "Вознесения Исайи" - древнем и авторитетном апокрифе иудаизма, воспринятого христианскими книжниками. В этом апокрифе дано описание Вираты – космического Тела, отражение которого представлено в каждом человеке системой семи психо–энергетических центров (эонов, чакр, небес) и трёх энерго–информационных каналов (см.рис.). Левый канал содержит информацию о прошлом и является женским, лунным каналом. Правый канал связан с активностью и планированием и является мужским, солнечным каналом – это канал будущего. Центральный канал - это канал духовной эволюции человека, именно он является связующим звеном между душой человека и Богом – это канал настоящего, то Древо Жизни, что даёт помазание Духом Святым, возрождает из мёртвых. Как отмечает известный американский учёный Джозеф Кембелл, в духовных культурах и традициях всех времён и народов Древо Жизни отождествляется с позвоночником. Йога учит, что именно в позвоночнике находится тонкий духовный канал - сушумна - по которому Восходит душа. В Евангелиях - это образ смоковницы, которая должна расцвести с приходом Мессии (Матф.21:19–21; Мк.11:13-14, 20–26). Этот же образ часто повторяется в упанишадах. По мере своего восхождения, душа преодолевает семь сфер (небес), которые будучи неочищенными, создают препятствия на пути. Символически тело называют городом или темницей, в котором заключена душа, а сферы - затворами или печатями. Обычно выделяет семь таких печатей, иногда - пять (конечно, их гораздо больше, но это основные). На схеме отчетливо видно семь тонких центров. Пять из них имеют по три аспекта (на центральном, правом и левом каналах), тогда как шестой центр является местом пересечения трёх каналов (что на физическом уровне соответствует перекрестью зрительных нервов - таламусу!) и ведёт к макушке головы, где располагается последний, седьмой центр - Сахасрара, Крайний предел или Тысячелепестковый лотос. В Евангелии от Фомы находим: "22. Ибо есть у вас пять деревьев в раю, которые неподвижны и летом и зимой, и их листья не опадают. Тот, кто познает их, не вкусит смерти". Здесь говориться о пяти центрах, которые должна познать душа прежде, чем достигнет освобождения. Следует заметить, что сакрум находится над первым центром, поэтому для достижения таламуса остаётся пересечь оставшиеся пять. Каждый центр создаёт вибрации определённой частоты, причём по мере восхождения, вибрации становятся тоньше. Они обладают световыми и звуковыми характеристиками. Это и есть гимны, возносящиеся к седьмым Небесам, символически описанные Исайей. Аналогичные образы находим в "Песне о Невесте" - гностическом гимне, посвящённом Восхождению Души к свету Духа. Из текста видно, что путь Восхождения души состоит из семи стадий: "Семь дев ее провожают" – семь эонов (сфер), или семь небес. Седьмые Небеса соответствуют темени головы – Сахасрара чакре, где происходит окончательное соединение с Духом: "Царь на темени ее явлен и питает утвержденных под его властью. Истина главу ее осенила". Характерно описание света и аромата, которые сопровождают этот процесс: "Как вешние цветы ее одежды и сладкое благовоние проливают; Брачный чертог ее светел и благоуханием благодати исполнен". Эти признаки святых известны с давних времён во всех мировых религиях.